


Family Night

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, most of them just get a mention, muahahahahaaa, nobody actually DIES!!!, or do they, surprisingly not as angsty as the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family night with Team Bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

It was the perfect evening.   
If you looked out the window the stars were twinkling up ahead and snow covered the ground. Inside it was warm, and the faint smell of buttered popcorn permeated the place as Jemma and Skye made more than the entire team could possibly eat in one night.  
Lance and Bobbi were arguing over which movie they were going to watch. Or at least that’s how it had started off. If anybody had listened in they wouldn’t be sure what the argument had turned into, but the two were definitely arguing. Trip Fitz and Mack were all just sitting on the sofa waiting for everybody to hurry up and finish.

Phil Coulson smiled as he watched his makeshift family. It should have been perfect.  
It would have been perfect.  
There was just one thing missing.

He backed out of the room and walked down to the medbay. They wouldn’t need him anyway.  
Soft beeping sounds greeted him as he walked in, and as always he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know how he’d react if he walked in and the beeping had stopped.

Melinda May was lying down on one of the beds, her pale hands resting on the coverlet. She had been asleep for nearly a month now, and every day the ache he felt at her absence grew stronger.  
He took a seat by her side and gently took one of her hands in his own before bringing it to his lips.

"Everybody’s upstairs, Melinda. Bobbi and Lance are back from their latest mission, and we’re having a movie night." he told her. "Wake up. Wake up and join us."  
The pale form in front of him didn’t stir.  
He choked back the lump that had gathered in his throat. “Come on, Melinda,” he pleaded. “You loved movie night… back when we were younger. Back at the Academy. And you don’t get as into it anymore, but I know you still enjoy being with the family. Please wake up.”

Self recrimination rained down hard on him as he spoke to her. It was his fault she was down here and not upstairs with the rest of the family, rolling her eyes at Bobbi and Lance’s bickering and smiling fondly at the laughter and cheer.  
If only he’d seen the Hydra agent in time. If only she hadn’t had to step in between him and a barrage of bullets. If only…

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Trip had joined him. “I’m sorry sir,” Trip said as he looked down at May, dark eyes sad, “but Skye insisted that I bring you up. She says you need relaxing family time more than anybody else.” He took his eyes off the prone woman to look Coulson in the eye. “And I agree, sir. Agent May wouldn’t want you to spend all your time here.”  
Coulson nodded and placed Melinda’s hand back on the coverlet. “I miss her.” he confessed quietly. “And she’s not even gone… but I miss her more than anything. I miss her being  _here._ ”  
Trip nodded sadly. “So do I, sir.”

Coulson bent down and kissed Melinda’s forehead, before following his agent upstairs.  
Trip was right. Melinda wouldn’t want him to blame himself for what had happened to her.  
He just wished that knowledge would make it easier not to.


End file.
